The Prosecutor
by neeme88
Summary: Hermione is known as the bookworm, the golden girl, and prude of the Golden Trio, but she holds a secret. What happens when her hold on her facade starts to slip?  Begins in fourth year
1. The Prosecutor

**A/n: This is my first story for Harry Potter so I'm nervous, but I hope you enjoy=)**

**Disclaimer: the honor of owning Harry Potter is not mine. It's J.K. Rowling**

Chapter1

3rd P.O.V.

The room was somewhere in an unknown cave.

The corners of the room were dark, almost pitch black.

The center of the room however was well lit by a beaming unknown light source.

In that light were two men, both bruised and covered in small splashes of dried and fresh blood.

They both glared at the shadows though.

They knew that they were being watched by their captivators.

"So are you still not willing to tell us Voldemort's future plans?" a feminine voice asked in an ominous tone.

"Voldemort's dead you fucking bitch!" one of the kneeling men yelled.

"Crusio," the same female whispered.

Both the men wrenched screamed in agony.

"I apologize for that, but I'm not very fond of loud noises, or vulgarity," the female said softly.

"I know that Voldemort isn't in human form, but he is alive. One way or another he's still giving orders. I want to know those orders and if you're not willing to kindly give them to me then the rest of the people here will leave this room and place all together," she continued calmly yet strongly.

"So? What are you just going to kill us? Ha! Is that it? Sweetheart we'll die like heroes and be remembered for our loyalty!" the other man said bravely.

The young female chucked and responded, "I forget not a lot of people know my work. You see boys when they leave, I take over completely. Up till now they've been the ones 'handling' you. I've just stood back and watched, but I'm getting impatient and anxious. If you won't give us the answers we need then I'll kill you slowly and painfully. I'll enjoy every agonizing scream that comes out of your mouth, and I'll savior the last dieing breath you take."

Both men froze because they could hear the seriousness of her voice. One of them nodded slowly, while the other looked in the direction of the voice his eyes clearly stating that he would never tell her anything. The woman in the shadows stepped toward the light. She wore a mask so the men or her partners would not know her identity. This mask hid the smile she wore as she stepped towards the men.

"It seems we have a black stallion in the pair. You do know why I call you this, right?" the woman asked the man that had defiance written in his eyes. He glared at her as if challenging her to kill him. The woman saw this, but continued to speak, "A black stallion is very defiant, such as you. I admire that in people and I respect some for it, but when they get in my way, I make sure that defiance is broken. Silencio, Crusio," she said.

The man that had been hit with the spells dropped to the floor in pain and silent misery. The woman then walked over to the other man and said, "Although I respect your friend for being brave, I rather much like your willingness. So tell me what are the death eaters and Voldemort up to these days?"

As the other men that were working alongside the woman watched her methods they shuddered and pitied the men that were beginning to be tortured. In their minds no one should go through something such as what this strange and mysterious woman was doing. They were however curious as to know who this woman's identity is and how someone like her ever became acquainted with Dumbledore. For now though, all they knew was that she was the Order's last resort to use on enemies and that she was called the, 'Prosecutor.'

**A/n: okay well hope you aren't bored yet, and I know we haven't seen any of our favorite characters yet, but they'll be here in the next chapter (^-^)**


	2. Good Morning

**A/n: =)**

Chapter2

Hermione's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sweet aroma of pancakes. Although I love Jacquelyn's pancakes, I didn't feel like waking up yet. I still felt sleepy from staying up too late. I was about to let sleep take me, when I heard a screech from down stairs. I immediately grabbed my wand that rested on my night stand and cautiously dashed down stairs.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I saw that Jeanine had her back to the door and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her, alert to any danger.

"Aaron is here! Oh god I'm not even dressed, look at me! Oh shit, I just left him out there! I slammed the door in his face!" she said nearly close to hyperventilating.

Confusing was the only thing that could be seen on my face. I wanted to ask her what the big deal was but I was cut short when I heard Jacquelyn's voice say, "Aaron is a boy she likes."

I looked over to her and saw that she was wearing her cooking apron and had a glass of orange juice in her hands. I nodded slightly as if to say, 'oh.'

"Hermione you don't care about how you look, can you welcome him in and keep him busy until I make myself look cute? Please, please, please!" Jeanine said anxiously.

I sighed before saying, "Whatever."

She squealed in joy and I Jacquelyn walked back in to the kitchen. As soon as I took a step toward the front door Jeanine raced up stairs in a flash.

I opened the door and saw the guy that I assumed was 'Aaron'. He smiled at me, but I continued to stare at him.

He was a brunet, and had green eyes, that were more vibrant than Harry's. I could also see that he was athletic, because of how fit and muscular he looked. Although he wasn't bad looking, I would say that this wasn't exactly Jeanine's best.

"Are you coming in or what?" I asked him in a bored tone.

He nodded slightly and stepped into the house, unsure of his actions. When I saw his uncertainty I remembered this wasn't the way I was suppose to act, at least not when I was Hermione Granger.

"My parents are making breakfast today. You should join us, while we wait for Jeanine. My mom makes killer pancakes," I said sweetly to him.

I smiled and motioned for him to follow me. He did, of course.

"Mom, dad, looks like we'll be having an extra person for breakfast," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ah, you must be Aaron," Roman said.

"Yes, sir," replied Aaron.

"We've heard so much about you. It's so nice to finally get to meet you!" Jacquelyn threw in. I sighed in my head, 'really it's the first I've heard.'

I soon remembered that I was putting to little of myself in this so I said, "Here sit down, so that reminds me do you like pancakes?"

Aaron nodded and smiled before he said, "Yes, I love them, but not with out maple syrup. So you're Jeanine's..?"

I stared at him blankly before realizing that he was asking me about my connection to Jeanine.

"Oh, I'm her sister. Let me get you your pancakes, and syrup," I said casually.

"Cool, so are you guys like twins?" he asked curiously.

'Must this muggle ask so many questions?' I asked myself, before replying to his question.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, answering his question with my own.

I handed him his meal and he thanked me before continuing, "Oh well you see I pride myself on guessing people's correct age, and you seem to be Jeanine's age."

"You are good, and yes I am her age," I said.

"Hermione is adopted you see." Jacquelyn said quickly. I flinched at that, but recovered quickly. Aaron threw me a small smile that said, 'sorry for prying.' I nodded and we stayed silent, waiting for Jeanine to come down.

A few minutes went by before I heard footsteps coming down the stairwell and heading toward the kitchen. Jeanine appeared before us and I mentally thanked her for ending the uncomfortable silence.

"Aaron, hey," Jeanine said awkwardly.

He smiled at her and lightly gave a wave.

"Hey, sis, come sit down beside me," I said to Jeanine. She looked over and saw that if she sat beside me she would also sit next to Aaron. She blushed before continuing to walk over, and finally sitting down.

"So are two nervous for the first day of school today?" Jacquelyn asked cheerfully.

"No we pretty much already know how the school is set up, and we have plenty of friends," Jeanine replied. Aaron nodded in agreement.

"So, where do you go to school Hermione?" Aaron asked.

It took a few seconds before I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, me? I actually go to a boarding school. It's my fourth year there, and today is also my first day back. That reminds me I have to go pack now or I'll be late. So, it was nice meeting you Aaron, you guys make a cute couple," I told him before heading up stairs. Aaron nodded and blushed.

When I made it to my room I went to my already packed bags and pulled out a leaf green tank top, a black small jacket, black skinny jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I also grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I was done with my shower I dried my now tamable curly hair and put it in a light messy bun.

When I was dressed and prepared I grabbed my phone and called a taxi. After I grabbed my bags and trunk, and headed down stairs. I saw that Aaron and Jeanine were still in the kitchen with my parents so I decide to go to them to bid them all farewell.

The laughing, giggling, and the loud joking all died down when I entered the room. I mentally sighed before saying, "Well guys I have to go now. Have a happy year."

Jacquelyn and Roman both nodded and waved goodbye to me. Jeanine smiled and waved, too. Aaron was confused at the whole ordeal taking place. His head was probably filled with questions such as, 'don't they want to hug each other?' or, 'Are they really this cold to her?'

I smiled sincerely at him and gave him a look of, 'it fine.' He nodded and did the same as the rest, he waved.

With that I walked back to my luggage and began to haul it outside. As I left I could hear that the laughing and talking resumed all I could think was, 'they make a lovely family with out me.'

**A/n: okay hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know it seems very concrete but not everything is as it seems. Keep reading to find out. =]**


	3. Long Train Ride

**A/n: enjoy and review! =D**

Chapter 3

The taxi ride was very calming and refreshing.

It gave me some time to get into character again.

It gave me time to cover up the slight hurt I felt from this morning.

As the taxi pulled into the station I grabbed my stuff loaded it on a buggy and headed for platform 9 ¾.

Once I passed through the portal I decide to load my things on the train and walk around the platform for a bit.

I didn't feel like seeing my friends just yet.

As I walked around I conveniently saw a bench, so I decided to sit there and watch families say their goodbyes.

If someone were to quickly pass by they'd say I was just resting my sore feet or wasting time, which wasn't entirely a lie, but to those who really paid attention they would see someone who longed for the same treatment as most of the other people here.

They would then notice that I wasn't waiting for anyone because no one would come, at least family wise. I decided that I had had enough of all these useless emotions, so I got up and slowly began walking towards the train. On the way there I saw Pansy and her family. I would have continued walking had it not been for the way her parents only huddled around her older sister, and the way she seemed to cover up her loneliness by trying to look for someone.

I must have looked like an idiot just standing there watching Pansy like I had known her for years, but looking at her was like looking in the mirror.

Suddenly I was roughly pushed aside by someone.

Before I fell to the ground though, I wordlessly cast a spell that disabled me to fall.

I turned to see who had pushed me only to see two people staring at me.

Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.

I stared at them back, but after a while I became bored.

I began to walk away from them and toward the train. As I walked away I threw a small wave back at them.

By the time I got to the train I everyone was already in their compartments with their friends. I searched for Harry and Ron.

When I found them I saw Ginny, the Patils, the twins, and Neville. I saw that they were all smiling and laughing at what ever joke the twins had made, and I thought back to this morning. The minute I walked in everyone just stopped as if I would easily get offended, or as if I didn't have the right to be let in. Although I knew my friends wouldn't do that, but I still decided to get as far away as possible from their compartment.

I found an empty compartment near the back of the train so I decided to occupy it. The journey was going to be long and I was still sleepy so I decided to take a small nap.

'_Hermione,' someone whispered menacingly to me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was somewhere dark. _

'_Where am I,' I thought aloud. I heard a soft chuckling noise behind me and I swiftly turned around to see who that laughter belonged to. What I saw though made me want to scream. _

_It was me. I was covered in blood and there where scratches on my shoulders and arms. They looked painful, but I was smiling insanely._

'_Embrace me Hermione. I am the really you. Embrace me and never be hurt by anyone, ever again.' 'I' said to myself._

'_No you're not me. I don't enjoy it. I don't! I'm not you. NEVER,' I screamed at her._

I awoke with a dreadful sensation in my chest. It felt as if it was going to explode, and I myself felt as if I couldn't breathe.

I was hyperventilating.

I tried to calm down but it was to no use. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and another one rubbing my back.

'There are other people here! Maybe it's her!' I screamed in my head. Feeling as if I were in danger I moved quickly away from the hands only to find that I was cornered between the trains window and seat. I looked for the door, but found that I would have to move past whoever was here. That would give them time to knock me out from the back. Instead of running though I did the first thing that came to mind.

I began to kick and scratch at whoever was beside me. I was however stopped by two muscular hands and the person's body.

"Blood hell. Granger! Granger!" the person pinning me to the train's window nearly yelled.

I began to come to my senses when I heard the person's outrage and urgency. I stopped kicking and scratching, and began to work on calming myself again.

When I realized that I was in the train's compartment and not in front of 'me' my eyes went wide. Not only was someone pinning me down so I couldn't endanger them or anyone else, I had literally let my cover shatter.

I slowly looked up to see who had been witness to my small mental break down and saw none other that Draco Malfoy, whom was pinning me down, Blaise Zabini, whom was looking at me in worry, and Pansy Parkinson, who had a look of shock in her eyes.

"You can let me go now," I said to Malfoy, not quite looking him in the eyes. I felt him move back cautiously.

"Ha-ha I had a bad dream," I said sheepishly. Before anyone could say something about how nobody attacks people because of a bad dream I decided to say, "You see I love my cat very much and I dreamt someone was taking him away from me. So that's why I went mad. I just love my cat," I said lamely. As soon as those words left my mouth I heard Blaise and Draco burst out laughing. This surprised me because I had never heard them genuinely laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha, Draco, man, this mudblood is just plain loony. She even beats loony Luna!" I knew that if I were in their positions I laugh at someone saying what I had just blurted out of my mouth, but Hermione was being laughed at so she had to respond.

"Shut up you stupid fools, honestly. Be more mature, and what are you all doing here? Go away!" I said to them.

"Well mudblood it just so happens that all the other compartments were filled with loud idiots, so we had no choice but to come here. If you don't like it I suggest you move!" he hissed at me. I glared at him before I loudly said, "You are such a bloody asshole. I'm not leaving!"

"You stupid mudblood! Who do you think you are?" he yelled at me.

"Why I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a proud muggle born, and I fucking hate Draco freaking Malfoy!" I yelled back at him.

He took out his wand and pointed it at me before growling, "Get the hell out, now."

I smirked at him and softly said, "Or what? Are you going to hex me, curse me, and oh how about kill me? You can't, you're just too weak."

"Serpentsorsia!" he hissed. Just as he uttered those words three snakes came slithering out of nowhere, and began to rap around my legs and waist. After a few seconds they began to painfully squeeze. I gasped a bit, but I didn't show any pain on my face.

I heard Pansy tell Draco to stop and I saw Blaise shaking him trying to put him back in his right mind, when I saw that he wasn't going to do anything I smirked.

He apparently saw this and I saw confusion in his eyes.

I stared into them before I thought of, 'Flamate Incinerium.'

As soon as I did the snakes began to catch fire and began to incinerate.

After the snakes disappeared, everyone in the room was quiet.

No one made a move, and no one said a sound.

"Well that was interesting, wouldn't you say?" I casually asked.

Pansy was the first to react out of all of them by asking, "You know wandless magic?"

I curiously looked at her and replied, "Yes. Don't you?"

I already knew the answer so before she could respond I said, "Well this has been fun and all, but my friends most be worried about me, and I really must change into my robes, so goodbye."

I calmly left the compartment, but ran when I was in the corridor.

I went to were my friends' compartment was and slid in.

Like I had feared before everyone did stop talking, but only to say something like, 'Hermione! Where were you, we were worried,' or, 'Hi, Hermione have a nice summer?'

As a sat there, answering there questions one at a time I thought back to why I ever thought that they would shun me like my family did. I also thought back to the occurrences that had happened with Malfoy and his friends. I was worried that I had blown my cover and façade, but for now all I could do was enjoy the feeling of having my friends with me.

**A/n: hope you like this chapter. There are plenty more on the way. Review! (0.0)**


	4. Triwizard Tournament

**A/n: Enjoy, Read, Review =)**

Chapter 4

The train had arrived at its destination, and my friends and I were already in our dress robes.

We were now just leaving the compartment, but we had some difficulty because everyone else was doing the same.

When he had finally managed to make it to the carriages I was approached by Snape.

"Ms. Granger, follow me," I ordered, not giving me the chance to ask why.

My friend all gave him strange looks, but nonetheless gave me reassuring smiles and nods.

I waved goodbye at them and walked quickly to catch up with Snape, until I was walking right beside him.

"Professor would you mind telling me where we are going?" I asked Snape curiously.

"We are going to see the headmaster, Ms. Granger," Snape replied irritation evident in his voice.

As soon as I heard 'headmaster' I was on full alert, and I was focused on whatever was to come.

"Why? What has happened? Is there any news?" I inquired.

Snape noticed my tenseness and awareness.

He also noticed my strange questions.

"What nonsense are you going on about, Granger?" Snape asked with obvious confusion.

I noticed this and quickly realized nothing was wrong, but then why would headmaster request my presence.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea as to why Dumbledore requests my presence. Would you tell me?" I asked.

Snape narrowed his eyes before sneering, "Ms. Granger you are suppose to be the brightest witch of your age. Do you really not know why?"

I thought back to everything I had done today or over the summer, but there seemed to be nothing out of place. I had behaved rather well.

I shook my head no.

Snape also shook his head in aggravation before saying, "This evening on the train you and Mr. Malfoy had a slight discussion that seemed to get out of hand magic was used and that is what alerted us."

I nodded as if to say, 'oh.'

After that we continued to walk in silence until we made it to a small bush. I raised an eyebrow, and wondered why we had stopped here.

Snape pulled off two small red berries of the bush and gave one to me.

"Imagine where you want to go, or in your case have to go, and then crush the berry," Snape said.

"What if I mess up?" I asked.

"Ms. Granger, it is in your best interest to not 'mess up'," Snape scorned.

I nodded and did just as he said. When I opened my eyes I was no longer near the small fragile looking bush. I was in Dumbledore's office.

I turned to look for Snape and found he was still beside me.

"So how many of those bushes are there?" I asked with curiosity and slight amazement.

I heard someone begin chuckling to my far left, and quickly turned around to see who it was.

I found that Dumbledore was the one amused by my comment, but I also noticed that three other people in the room.

Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini were all here.

I nodded over to them and they back at me.

"I was alerted today that slightly dangerous magic was used on the train, and I know that Ms. Hermione and Mr. Malfoy were the casters. I only want to know what happened so I can give fair punishment to both." Dumbledore said lightly.

"It was my fault Dumbledore. I basically caused it." I said seriously.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes, that may be so, but I was alerted that Draco cast the first spell and you the second. So I would like Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini to explain what happened. Start from the beginning please," Dumbledore said.

Pansy and Blaise both seemed to debate on where to start, but Blaise was the first to speak.

"Draco, Pansy, and I wanted to be alone instead of with our classmates so we looked for an empty compartment. There wasn't one, so we settled for on that only had one person in it. She was sleeping, though. We didn't know it was Granger because her hair wasn't frizzy, and her head was tilted toward the window. Anyway while she was asleep we just talked and joked around, but we began to hear soft whimpering." I flinched at this because they had seen and heard, but I tried not to show my discomfort as he continued.

"We turned to look at the girl, and found that it was Granger. We were surprised because she is always with her friends, but instead she was there. We came out of this slight surprise when she began to muttering nonsense and trying to scratch herself. We didn't know what to do." Blaise stopped there and Pansy began to speak.

"She woke up but she didn't seem to know where she was. She was disoriented. Maybe that's what caused her to freak out. Anyway seconds after waking it seems she couldn't breathe properly. I moved over to her and started to rub her back, Draco's mom does this with me and it calms me down so I tried it. It had the opposite affect on her, though. She was still disoriented, so she probably thought I was trying to hurt her. She moved scooted away from me but she found she was trapped in the corner. She began scratching me and trying to get me away." Pansy stopped for a moment to show Dumbledore her neck and her arms. She was right, she were small red streaks there.

I didn't know about this and quite frankly it frightened me a bit. I felt like I was a danger and for a few seconds I felt like 'her'. She enjoyed seeing her work and she was proud of me.

At that moment I felt disgust. I felt dread that I had done something right by her. I began to unconsciously take a few steps back, but found myself bumping into Snape. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me with a perplexing and curious look on his face. My face probably had distress written all over it, so he eased up on his stare and gestured for me to keep on listening.

I turned back as Pansy resumed, "Before she could do more Draco grabbed her and pinned her to the window, but she kept fighting. He started to shout her name, and bring her back to her senses. It worked."

Blaise decided to jump back in at this point, and said, "Yeah that's right, she came back to reality, and the first thing she said was something about a nightmare with her cat and that she loved cats. After what we had just seen, for her to say something so stupid made us crack up. She took this into offence and well insults were thrown back and forth between Draco and her. She ended up hitting a nerve and well he lost it. He hit her with 'serpentsorsia' we tried to get his attention and tell him it was too much but he wouldn't snap out of it. When the snakes began to squeeze too tightly she incinerated them."

"But she used wandless magic!" Pansy exclaimed still surprised.

"Yeah, then she walked out and ended up with her friends," Blaise concluded.

I decided to step in and said, "So you headmaster it was my fault I wasn't in my right mind."

"That may be so Ms. Hermione, but Draco was consumed by rage which he could not control. This lack of self preservation must be punished and your lack of control as well."

I nodded and he continued, "For now there is a feast we must attend, so Mr. Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson may go. Hermione, you and Snape stay for a bit. There is something I must discuss with you two."

I nodded and waited for the rest to leave; when they had done so Dumbledore got up from his seat and went over to his phoenix. As he stroked it gently ha said, "Ms. Granger has you the confession."

"Yes," I said stiffly. 'Why is he doing this? Snape is still here,' I though to myself.

"Headmaster what are you talking about?" Snape inquired.

"The Prosecutor, dear friend," Dumbledore said, as if Snape were suppose to know.

"Ms. Granger knows her?" Snape asked, baffled. I looked over at Snape and saw that he was looking at me like a new species. I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned to Dumbledore.

"I would expect so, Severus. She is her after all," Dumbledore said like it was common knowledge.

I didn't have to turn around to see the expression on Snape's face. I already knew.

"Were we not supposed to keep her identity a secret?" I asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned around and I could see I little bit of sadness in his eyes. 'Why?' I thought.

"That is what I wanted, but you seem to having something troubling you, Ms. Granger. I know Severus hasn't been the kindest to Hermione Granger, but he will help you if you ever need someone to confide in," he told me softly.

I don't know why but at that moment I felt like actually crying, something that I had not done in years.

Although I knew Dumbledore was right, I was defiant.

"There is nothing troubling me. I am perfectly fine. I don't need anyone," I said stiffly.

I saw Dumbledore smile sadly before saying, "The fact that you think you don't tells me you do."

I took a deep breath before getting back on topic, "She left one in the woods, the one that was willing.

The others will find him and he will tell them her message."

Snape decided to finally speak up by saying, "And what would that be?"

"To not try anything or they will end up like the defiant one," I responded emotionless.

Snape looked at me in shock and asked, "Did you kill him?"

I turned to him and calmly replied, "No. I didn't. The prosecutor did."

"You are her. Now tell me why? Those were not your orders!" he bellowed.

My eyes narrowed and my lips tightened.

"NO! I AM NOT HER!" I shouted strongly. Snape was taken aback, but still stood his ground. I calmed down a bit before saying in a whisper, "She killed him to get a message through. That is how she works. She doesn't have control when she's given that opportunity to kill. I'm sorry."

Snape furrowed his eyebrows and turned toward the headmaster in question.

"There was something else headmaster. They are planning something. They will use the opportunity of the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry is the target." I said once I had control of my voice.

"The tournament?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, make sure they don't put his name in the cup. If they do then the prosecutor and I will keep a close eye, but they have a plan and I'm not sure if I can stop them," I said.

Dumbledore nodded and Snape looked deep in thought. I bowed to them before saying, "I shall take my leave."

Dumbledore nodded lightly and nodded, while Snape slightly bowed.

The walk to the great hall was long and it gave me time to reflect on everything that had happened today. The only thought that entered my head was, 'Bloody hell, today was tough.'

As I approached the doors to the great hall I took a deep breath and put a light grin on my face. When I entered I saw that the first years were still being sorted so I quietly made my way over to where I saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry. They all smiled and waved at me. I smiled back and looked over to where the first years were. They all looked nervous, amazed, and confident. I smiled and thought back to the day when I was in their position.

I remember being home sick, but amazed at how wonderful the school was. I also remember the way the hat almost put me in Slytherin. That made my smile falter a bit so I turned away and found Ginny looking at me.

"What is it?" I mouthed. She scooted closer to my ear and whispered, "Where were you?"

"I was with the headmaster he wanted to talk to me about letting my parents over for a visit," I said in a hushed voice. She smile and whispered, "That's great. I've always wanted to meet them."

I nodded and we both turned to look at the first years. So far the majority were ending up in Hufflepuff, and only a hand full in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.

When the sorting was over food appeared on the tables and we all began to talk, laugh, joke around, and eat. I wasn't really hungry or in the mood to talk anymore so I began drinking the pumpkin spice juice and lightly nibbling an apple.

"So Hermione how are you?" I heard Harry ask by the look on his eyes I could see the question was serious. Meaning he was asking about how I was holding up after the incident that had occurred at the national Quidditch tournament.

"I'm still a bit shook up by the whole thing, but I'm fine. What about you, you were closest to the real danger?" I said seriously.

"I'm fine, but there is something I have to tell you guys, but not here," he said quietly. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

We both turned to see who was making a loud slurping noise only to find Ron indulging himself with the meal. Harry glanced at me and I glanced at him back, before seconds we both started laughing.

As our laughter died down Ron began talking to Harry about Quidditch. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the subject.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and searched to see who it was. It was Draco ad he was staring at me with curiosity; before I could react to this Dumbledore announced that the Tri-wizard tournament was taking place here. Everyone cheered although most didn't even know what they were cheering for. I scoffed at this because they didn't know the risks that were involved in this event, especially this year. After everyone had calmed down he introduced Barty Crouch. He said that the Ministry had decided that students under seventeen could not participate. Everyone who was under seventeen booed at this, including Ron and the twins. Dumbledore voice boomed for everyone to quiet down, and they did, with much displeasure, though. Before Mr. Crouch could continued the enchanted ceiling began to become story. I narrowed my eyes and kept a hand over my wand. I kept a close eye on Harry to make sure he was okay before searching around to see where any possible danger could be lurking. As I did so I thought, 'Their plan is now set in motion.'

People started to scream and shout, before someone pointed their wand at the ceiling and made it go back to normal. I saw that that person was Moody. I arched my left brow in question. 'What is Moody doing here? Why wasn't I alerted of this?' Everyone was quiet as they looked at him closely.

Dumbledore went over to him a greeted him with a handshake, before saying, "I would like to present Alastor Moody, he will be teaching Defense Against Dark Magic."

As soon as the students heard this they began to whisper in hushed tones. Some commented on his eye and the creepy allure he had about him.

"Mate that's Mad-Eye Moody, he's a famous auror, fought against the armies of You-Know-Who. My dad has told me loads about this guy. He's supposedly mad," Ron said. Harry had a slight shocked expression on his face along with a look of admiration. I decided to comment so nobody would think I was being to quiet.

"Wow did you see how he fixed the enchanted ceiling?" Ginny and Ron both nodded and commented on how cool it had been, Harry was lost in thought.

After his introduction I saw Moody do something suspicious. He drank from a small container. Someone beside me commented on how it wasn't pumpkin juice.

'You have no idea how right you are,' I thought.

I looked over to Dumbledore to see if he found this suspicious. Our eyes locked for a moment and I could tell he was asking me of what I thought of Moody.

I shook my head no, as if to tell him not to trust him.

He nodded.

"Before we continue I would like to wait for the two other schools to arrive," Crouch said.

Ten minutes passed before the great hall's doors opened. As the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic was being introduced a handful of girls came gliding gracefully, and sighing girlishly every seven seconds. Mostly every guy stared after them as they passed, and mostly every girl looked at them with envy. As the passed us they began to jog toward Dumbledore's podium. They stopped in front of it and released magic mad birds.

Although I thought their entrance was too girlish for my taste I had to admit the birds were cool. Behind them entered their headmistress, Olympe Maxime.

She was a very tall woman and everyone stared in awe. All the girls bowed as other students cheered and found a seat.

After, Dumbledore presented the students of Drumstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. As they entered they all had staffs, which they were banging on the floor and twirling around. I winced at every bang I heard. Half way to the podium they began to run and do acrobatics. As the headmaster was striding trough the door along with his prized student Victor Krum, on of the guys mad what appeared to be a Phoenix made of fire fly around.

Their entrance was noisy, much to my discontent, but their ending was awesome.

As everyone was seated and calm Dumbledore explained about the Tri-wizard tournament and later this podium revealed the cup its self. When it started to burn blue with fire he announced that it had begun.

As he said this I knew that a new adventure had begun for me as well.

**A/n: hope you enjoyed if I made and grammatical errors tell me and I'll fix them=)**

**So what do you think from a 1-10? 1 being the worst 10 the best. **


	5. New Friend

**A/n: Read and Review! =)**

Chapter 5

Once the feast was over, the new temporary students were given guest rooms, and the first years were rounded up so they could get a tour.

All of the other students went to their dorms. When everyone had gone to their dorms Harry, Ron, and I came down to the common room.

"So, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Harry wanted to tell us about something that's been bothering him, Ron," I replied.

We both turned to Harry beckoning him to tell us. He had slight worry in his eyes and I was even more curious to know what troubled him.

He sighed before saying, "There's this dream I've kept on having. Pettigrew is there and another mad beside him. The strange part is that the third person in there can't be seen, but I know it's Voldemort."

My eyes widen slightly. Ron has the same reaction.

"They kill someone and then I wake up. I think he's been sending me these dreams," Harry concludes.

"Blimey Harry, what are we going to do?" Ron asks worried, for Harry. Harry shrugs his shoulders in defeat, but I see questions in his eyes.

I finally decided to speak up by saying, "I'll go look in the forbidden section and find out information about dreams like these, but I need to borrow you cloak, Harry."

Ron and Harry both looked at me in shock and worry.

"Hermione you're going tonight?" Ron exclaimed.

I shushed him and nodded. I could see Harry having a debate in his mind, but in the end he lightly nodded.

"Okay, but please be careful," Harry said softly. I smiled at him and nodded. Both he and Ron went to the boy's dormitory and later came down with Harry's cloak.

"Thanks, I promise I'll bring it back," I said as I put it on.

When Harry went back upstairs I slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and went toward Dumbledore's office. When I got to the gargoyle I noticed he had changed his password, yet again.

'Old man I'm not psychic,' I growled in my head.

"Lemon drops, Jellybeans, Candy corn, Butterscotch," I said trying to find the right one. I sighed and almost banged my head on the wall.

"Orange Sherbet," a deep voice said behind me. The gargoyle began to move and formed steps.

I turned around and found Snape. I smiled innocently at him while, he glared at me.

"Ms. Granger it's past curfew," Snape scolded.

'Yes father,' mocked in my head.

"I fortunately don't have the job of being your father, Ms. Ganger," Snape sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes and gave an ice gold glare before turning around to go up the stair. Snape followed me but I ignored his existence.

Dumbledore saw us come in and gave us a friendly smile. I nodded and I saw Snape bow.

I rolled my eyes at this and thought, 'Kiss up.' I saw Snape glare and I thought harshly, 'Yeah I hope you heard that.'

I heard Dumbledore chuckle and I turned my attention to him.

"I have something you guys might want to hear is the room secured?" I voiced out.

Dumbledore nodded and I continued, "Voldemort is alive and I believe he is sending Harry visions."

I saw Dumbledore put a serious face on before I said, "I want to learn occlumency and legilimency, maybe then I can get into his mind to see if it has any connection to confession she obtained from the death eater."

I saw that Dumbledore was deep in thought, so I waited for his response. After a couple of minutes I saw him lift his head.

"You may learn, but I want Snape to teach you as you already know he has a knack for it," he said. I huffed and reluctantly nodded.

"Also I would like you to know that I've already found a punishment for both you and Mr. Malfoy. You will both spend eight hours together each day until I see improvement between you two," he added in casually. My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open for a few seconds.

"What about Harry?" I asked quickly.

"He will be watched by my best men and women," he responded just as quickly.

"Not Moody, right?" I asked as if in a race with him.

"No, why? Do you not trust him?" he asked quicker than before. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the challenge, but I still kept my head in the conversation.

"No there is something off," I replied swiftly.

"What ever could that be?" He asked catching on to my game, but still serious about the conversation.

"He's different. I'll watch him closely," I replied rapidly.

"Excellent," he said.

"Fine," I responded back.

"Fine," he said closing the conversation.

'Old man why can't you just let me win once?' I whined in my head.

"I'm going back to bed," I grumbled.

"Ah Ms. Granger," Dumbledore called after me. I stopped and turned back around.

"Hmm?" I inquired with a scowl.

"You and Mr. Malfoy are quite smart so for half of the semester you will be excused from all your class just as long as you two are together for eight hours each day until the punishment is lifted," he said.

I gave a long and loud sigh and nodded, before leaving.

On my way to the Gryffindor tower I decided to go to one of the girls bathrooms to wash

my face with cool water. That always seemed to calm me down after a long day.

When I entered I herd small whimpers and slight sobbing. I was going to leave because I had never been good with people in tears, but the person crying sounded familiar.

'Ginny?' I thought.

I made sure I wasn't heard as I walked to where to crying was coming from. I was near the sinks when I saw a sobbing figure crouched over one.

It was Pansy.

"Pansy?" I said. As soon as those words left my mind I only had one thought in mind, 'shit.'

She turned around after furiously wiping away her tears. When she saw it was me she frowned and hissed, "Granger what are you doing here?"

'What the hell am I doing here?' I asked myself.

"I was going to was my face, sorry I didn't mean to intrude," I said.

"Well then leave already," Pansy said weakly.

Although I nodded I made no move to walk away.

"Listen, I'm sorry for scratching you I was a bit out of it, I guess," I told Pansy softly.

She nodded and said, "It's okay, but I really just want to be alone."

"Believe me, I know, but it's better to not cry alone. I've never felt comfort when I use to," I admitted to her.

"What helped you?" she asked weakly.

I sighed and said, "No one was there for me. I, like you, didn't want anyone to se me as weak, so I kept it all in. It didn't do me any good, though. I became someone I didn't like. Although I learned to defend myself, and I no longer cried, I became hollow and well, I no longer felt human. So I'll stay with you until you feel like you've gained control again."

She looked down at her hands and sank to the floor. I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"So do you think Beauxbaton even has a chance," I sniggered. She looked up and began to laugh softly. I smiled.

"So does this mean we're friends?" she asked me. I looked at her eyes and said, "If you want, but I can be a bit silent and awkward sometimes."

She smiled and said, "Well I think I can handle that. I love to babble about anything anyway."

I laughed at that and we continued to sit in silence until she asked, "So what's your favorite color?"

"Hmm, I like any shade of green, and gray or silver," I responded.

"How very loyal to your Gryffindor colors," she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What's your favorite dessert?"

"Oh that's easy! I loved gingerbread marshmallow cookies!" she told me cheerfully.

"Isn't that muggle, though?" I asked.

"Ha-ha yea, but since my parents are always swooning over my sister they don't pay attention to where I go or do," she said; a sad mood filling the air.

"Oh. It feels like they care more about her than they do you, and when you see them you find that they don't really need you in the picture. In fact you seem like their mistake, right?" I asked her.

She looked at me with curiosity and sadness, and nodded.

"I have a sister, too. Her name is Jeanine. My parents love her, and always leave me aside. I used to cry about it, but I don't anymore. You know I don't even call them mom and dad anymore. I just use their names and they could care less about it," I confessed to her.

Pansy looked at me with an expression that seemed to realize something, "We're kind of alike huh?"

I gave her a small nod and smile and said, "But enough about that, there's a reason that coming to Hogwarts makes us all happy."

She gave me a questioning look and I continued, "Lots of cute guys, no limitation to magic, and no family issues!"

She laughed and agreed with me.

"Well we should head back it's supper late," I said. She looked around and realized it really was late.

"I'll walk you to your tower," I offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like heading back quite yet," I told her casually. She thanked me and we began walking to where the Slytherin tower was.

When we got there Malfoy and Blaise were outside their Slytherin entrance waiting for her. They seemed quite worried. When they saw I was with her they quickly stepped in front of her and glared at me.

"What are you doing, Granger," Malfoy snarled at me.

Instead of answering his question I said, "Why are all Slytherins so defensive? This is like what, the fourth time today?"

"Granger I'm warning you I'm not in the mood," Malfoy said.

"Sorry. Um well, I was just dropping Pansy off before I headed to the Gryf. Tower," I said awkwardly.

"Then we appreciate it," Blaise said.

I looked away from Malfoy and told Blaise, "Yeah, well I'll be off."

I began to walk away when I heard Pansy say, "Hermione, wait."

I turned back to them. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you. I won't cry alone next time. I promise," she said.

I gave her a proud smile and said, "Well if you keep that promise, I'll make gingerbread marshmallow cookies."

I heard her laugh before she bid me farewell and walked through the Slytherin portrait. I watched her go and when she had left my attention turned back the two guys that were still in front of me.

I could see confusion in both of their eyes, but I saw a thank you in Blaise's. Draco opened his mouth but then closed it, so whatever he wanted to say I would never hear.

I turned and headed to the Gryffindor tower. I enjoyed the way the moon lit the path for me that night and a slight feeling of peace settled in my heart.

I was sure that tonight no nightmares would haunt me.

**A/n: review! =)**


	6. Magic Trick

Chapter 6

In the morning when I opened my eyes, I saw Ginny staring at me with the brightest smile on her face.

'Uh-Oh,' I thought to my self. I quickly got up and said, "No."

"Hermione! You don't even know what I was going to say," she whined. I sighed and looked at her again; I saw guilt and nervousness in them. I furrowed my brows and asked in a suspicious voice, "Ginny what did you do?"

She gave me an innocent grin and walked over to my chest. "Well I was going through your muggle clothes and saw that they were gorgeous, I pictured you wearing them with your hair fixed up and some make-up, and found that you have potential to make every single guy in school drool over you," she exclaimed.

I scoffed, "I think you've finally lost it."

She groaned in frustration, "I'm serious! Gosh Hermione you have to let me do your hair and make-up everyday! Ooh and let me resize your clothes so your curves can be seen!"

I frown. "No," said in a deadpanned voice.

Ginny began to whine until my head began to hurt and my ears felt like bleeding. I gave a loud sigh and growled, "If I let you, will you stop whining?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously. I frowned and plopped back down on my bed before I gestured her to commence.

I heard her squeal before she rushed over to her make-up kit, brushes, combs, and some other objects that gave out a vibe of danger.

After a lot of struggling, shrieking, and sighs, Ginny was finished. She took me to the mirror so I could see her work. When I saw myself, I was a little surprised. She had done well; actually terrific.

My hair was in a loose bun with some long ringlets of hair coming out. She put a bit of eyeliner and mascara on me, which brought out my eyes, and my clothes were not to tight to make me look smutty.

"I like it," I admitted to her. She let out a sigh of relief and started clapping.

"See! I could actually have a job in the muggle cosmetology industry. Well see you at breakfast," she said cheerfully, and head downstairs.

I took one last look in the mirror before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I headed down to the great hall, I noticed that some guys were checking me out. If I were like Ginny and the rest of my female friends I would have enjoyed the attention, but I was not. Therefore, it made uncomfortable, so I picked up my pace.

I was grateful when I finally saw my friends and breakfast. I was starving. As I sat down, I could tell many eyes were on me.

"Hermione you look so beautiful," I heard both the Patil sisters say. Others nodded in agreement with them. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, but this is all Ginny's work," I said.

The girls around us began to squeal and asked what she did. Ginny was just as enthusiastic in responding to them.

"Hermione you look beautiful, what do you think Ron, are we going to have to start scaring guys away?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"You bet, man I've been meaning to try out these new spells I learned on someone, now thanks to Hermione I can," Ron exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at them and we all began to eat.

Breakfast was over soon and my friends started to leave for their classes. I decided to walk over to where I saw Malfoy. I could see Dumbledore had already explained his punishment because he had a solemn look on his face.

"Hermione you look great," I heard Pansy say when she spotted me.

I grinned and told her, "My friend begged me to be her dress up doll."

She laughed and said, "Some how I imagine you putting up a fight. Well I have to head to class. Bye Hermione! Blaise come on you're going to make us late!"

Said person muttered about how she was the one stopping to chat. She huffed and began to drag him by his arm.

When they were gone, my attention turned back to Malfoy and I found that he was staring at me. I gave him a questioning look and he gave me a smirk.

It was already empty and Malfoy and I had been sitting in the same spot. We were not talking, or even looking at each other. The silence was starting to annoy me.

"So?" I asked, to break the silence.

"What?" he asked coldly.

I sighed at his behavior and said, "Look I'm sure you're not thrilled to be here. The feeling is mutual, don't worry, but in order to have this punishment lifted we have to be civilized to each other. Meaning you have can't act like you want to kill me every time I talk to you."

He turned to me and I could feel his glare burning a hole through my head.

"Listen you filthy mudblood, don't think you can order me around, or tell me how to act! Who do you think you are?" he yelled at me.

Although I knew, his response wasn't going to be the best it still angered me to have someone yell at me.

"You stupid death eater, all of you think you're untouchable," I scoffed at him. I saw his eyes go wide in shock before stood up. He quickly brought his wand out and demanded, "Where did you hear that?"

I stood up calmly and pointed my own wand at him before saying, "What are you so shocked about? Oh, you think daddy is very sly at keeping his secret? Well he's not."

He pointed his wand directly at my heart and I at his. I could see furry in his eyes, and that made me smirk. He saw this and shouted, "Expeliarmus!" I dogged the spell and got on to of the table.

"Levi Courpus, Stupify" I rounded back at him. He managed to put up a shield and save himself from being hit. As he threw another spell at me, I jumped off the table and rolled to the floor. I quickly got up only to hear him say, "Sectusempra."

My eyes widened a bit before I countered with, "Expecto Patronus, Rictus Empra." That move caused him to lose concentration and I had time to move out of his spells way. Unfortunately, I wasn't too quick and the spell still hit my shoulder. I let out a small scream that was full of frustration and hurt.

I saw that Malfoy recovered from my last two spells and he was aiming his wand at me, ready to attack. I smirked at him, also ready to counter anything he threw at me. Before he could even utter a word, we were both thrown back by a powerful spell. I ended up hitting the wall with my already bleeding arm. I let out a gasp, but then I hit the floor, which made me grunt in pain.

It took time for me to recover from the pain, so I did not see who the one to intervene was. All I knew was that it was a teacher.

'Great,' I thought sarcastically.

When I had recovered, I opened my eyes and saw that Snape and Malfoy were both standing in front of me. Their expressions made me start laughing. I saw there was a bit of guilt and regret in Malfoy's eyes, and there was furry and worry in Snape's.

"Ms. Granger, you and Draco have just broken school rules that could get you expelled, your shoulder is bleeding profusely, and you have just been flung into a wall: why in heaven's name are you laughing?" I heard Snape scold.

My laughter died down and I struggled to get up. Snape tried to help me up, but I pushed him away. I coughed a bit before saying, "Snape, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm not that hurt."

I looked down at my shoulder and found that I was wrong. Blood seemed to be all that I saw. I was even beginning to drip on the floor.

I don't know why in the devils name made me want to joke about this but I just had to. I grinned at them and said, "Oh hey look, my blood is red not brown."

I saw Malfoy's brows furrow, and Snape gave me a look of pity. I sighed and glanced at Snape before asking, "So can you heal this or do I have to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

He shook his head and began to wave his wand over my wound before muttering some words I couldn't quite catch. It took him five minutes to heal my wound completely.

"Draco I am very disappointed in you," I heard Snape mutter to him. I knew Snape didn't want me to hear this, but I did anyway.

"It wasn't his fault," I said. They both turned to me, but before they could say anything, I continued to explain.

"I called him and his father death eaters," I muttered. Malfoy came up to me and gazed into my eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked in a frustrated tone. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Do what?" I asked.

He let out a frustrated sighed before answering, "Take the blame for everything! Are you just trying to win favor points or something? Why?"

I pulled away from him a bit.

"Why not? Was it not my fault? We could have just stayed quite, but I hate quietness. There's always been silence. Every time I walk in on them just talking and bonding, they just stop. There's nothing but silence!" I shouted the last part. Malfoy stared at me in confusion. When I saw this, my eyes widened. Why had I said that? Why had it been so easy to tell him? I huffed in frustration before punching the wall behind me.

"You know what? This whole thing is so stupid. I hate you so much! Yet the old man thinks that we should spend time with each other? Does he expect us to just tell each other our secrets and become best friends? That's never going to happen!" I shouted. I don't know who I was talking to at first it was Malfoy, then Snape, and the last part; Dumbledore.

"Then tell me this Hermione; why did you just tell young Draco here why you hate the silence?" I heard a new person in the room say. I already knew who it was, but I didn't acknowledge his presence. I looked down at the floor trying to memorize its every design.

"It was a mistake," I muttered while still staring at the floor. I heard a chuckle before he said, "Mistake or not, you found it easy. The slight bit of information slipped from your lips with ease."

I frowned and looked up at him. I could see his blue ocean eyes twinkle.

"Old man, why are you doing this?" I asked in desperation.

"Ms. Granger, when we first met I saw a girl that would get back up no matter what. Now you no longer have the strength to do so. You would always invent knew ways to pull pranks on people, namely me. Now I'm the one that pulls the pranks. You use to be the candle that flickered in the darkness. Now you are the darkness. I guess you could say that you have fulfilled the first mission you set yourself on when we first met; you have become very dear to me. I see you as my family, and so when I saw an opportunity to bring you back to life. I took it. You see Mr. Malfoy here seems to be one of the few to get a true emotion out of you, even if it is anger," Dumbledore said gently to me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, so I turned around so no one would see them fall. I wiped them away quickly before I turned back around to face Dumbledore.

"Can I leave for a few minutes? I just want to be alone for a while." I whispered to him. He nodded before saying, "Just remember to come back. We don't want to keep Draco waiting now would we?"

I smiled at that before turning around to leave. I knew they were all still watching me but the need to run took over and I sped away from the great hall.

I was one of the many bridges that Hogwarts had when I stopped running. I decided to rest against the rocky cement barrier that kept me from falling off. I looked down and saw the then was nothing but dark green below. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the cool breeze that seemed to caress my cheeks. I let a small grin come to my face before taking a deep breath and heading back to the great hall.

I saw that Malfoy had his head down on the table, while Snape was reading a book beside him. I sighed and sat on the in front of them. When they heard my presence, they both looked up at me. I blinked several times before conjuring up a deck of cards.

"Want to see a magic trick?" I asked them. They both gave me a curious and baffled look. I smiled at them and began to work my magic. .

'Magic trick, oh the irony,' I thought. I laughed at this thought in my mind.

I shuffled the deck in my hands before saying, "Okay now both off you pick a card but don't show me the card."

They both raised an eyebrow before looking at each other, and shrugging their shoulders. They both picked a card and looked at me for further instructions.

"Okay now put it anywhere in the deck," I said enthusiastically.

After they had done so, I began to shuffle the cards. When I was sure they were very well shuffled, I looked up at both of them.

"Okay now very calmly reach into your pockets and pull out what ever is in there," I told them.

They both did so and pulled out a card. They both looked at me with a smirk. Snape was the first one to speak, "Ms. Granger this isn't my original card."

I smirked back at him and said, "No, it's Malfoy's card."

He let Malfoy see the card. Malfoy nodded to say that it was his card. He let Snape see his card and Snape turned back to me, "How did you do that?"

I smiled and sweetly said, "It's a magic trick."

**A/n: So what do you think? Like it.**

**Also, I need help deciding if the Malfoy family should be good or bad. What do you think?**


	7. Plans and Troubles

**A/n: if I make a grammar mistake or something tell me and I'll change it. **

Chapter 7

"Must you be so annoying?" Malfoy asked with a deadpanned expression.

"What am I doing now?" I asked exasperated.

"Breathing," Malfoy replied simply.

I gave him an incredulous look. 'Wow, some ones on their menopause,' I thought, slightly peeved.

"Okay, so want to play twenty questions?" I asked eagerly.

He sighed and gave me an uncertain look. I him a curious stare before he said, "Granger I do not play muggle games."

I sighed. 'God I'm going crazy!" I exclaimed in my head. It had already been two weeks since the beginning of our punishment and I felt like cursing my self into oblivion.

"Malfoy it's not exactly a muggle game! Come on just one round!" I pleaded.

I saw him roll his eyes before reluctantly nodding.

"Wait; do you know how to play?" I asked him suddenly aware of our differences.

He gave me a look that clearly said go-screw-yourself.

"What I was just wondering. Besides you said it was muggle, and I didn't think little Drakes would ever want to learn the horrifying muggle cults," I defended my self all while mocking him.

"Whatever just go," he said.

I smirked and said, "But I thought we were going to play twenty questions. Why do you want me to leave?"

I saw him give out a frustrated sigh before slapping the palms of his hands on his head. 'Good now I won't be the only one going to a mental asylum,' I joked to myself.

"Okay, okay, so what's your favorite color?" I asked curiously.

"Ocean blue. What's your favorite color?"

"Slytherin colors!" I exclaimed like it was common knowledge. He gave me a weird look before gesturing me to continue.

"Who was your first?" I asked, hoping to get some un-Malfoy reaction out of him.

His eyes went wide for a second before asking, "Bloody hell Granger! What?"

I gave him an innocent look before saying, "Here I'll make it easier for you. Who did you lose your virginity to?"

His expression was hilarious, but I managed to keep a straight face.

He shook his head lightly before saying, "Daphne Greengrass. I refuse to ask you the same question because I so do not want to know how your sex life is, so I'll go with; how'd you become friends with Pansy?"

"Well I found her crying in one of the girls bathrooms. I don't know how it happened, but we found that we were sort of alike in a way. She understands me and I understand her, but it's safe to say our personalities and interests are nothing alike. Hope that sort of answers your question," I replied.

He nodded and then it was my turn to ask.

"What are you parents really like?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed a bit, but he answered, "They seem like uptight, serious people to the public, but in private they're different. I don't know how you know that my father is a follower of Voldemort, but I know he doesn't want to be. He's never wanted to, but he made some mistakes that got him stuck there."

I nodded and sent him an apologizing look before saying, "Sure, that's great, but I'm asking what are like. Do they ever take you on family trips where you seem to forget all your worries, or do they like to sit around the fire place watching the fire dance around? Never mind, forget I asked."

I put my mental and emotional shields up before I began to stare at a wall behind Malfoy.

Several minutes went by before I heard Malfoy say, "Yes, they actually do like to sit around the fire place embraced in each other's arms. On Saturdays, I've noticed, they get up before the sun comes up and head into the garden. They sit on one of the benches and watch as the dawn comes. My mother is a cheerful person. 'She is full of hope and wonder,' my father said to me once while she on the other hand said, 'He makes me feel special and loved.' They love to tease each other and get on each other's nerves, but both always get a kick out of embarrassing me. That's all I can really come up with right now. So what about yours Granger?"

It took sometime to answer, because I was soaking up the information he had just given me on his parents and because I didn't want to recall mine.

"Roman is…a calm man. You can tell him the world is ending and I'm pretty sure he would remain calm and unfazed. Is hobby is collecting these coins and weird artifacts that are quite costly, but because he and Jacqueline are dentist it doesn't affect them. Oh and a dentist is a person that heals teeth. Jacqueline on the other hand is always worrying. Her hobby is shopping and spoiling Jeanine. That's really all I know," I said with a chuckle at the end.

Malfoy gave me a quizzical look before asking, "Were you adopted by them?"

I gave him a hard stare before saying, "Ask them and they'll say yes, but I wasn't."

"I don't understand," Malfoy said. I nodded slightly at this, agreeing with him.

"Right? The human mind is very complicated," I told him.

"No, Granger, you know what I mean. Why do you call them by their names?" he said.

"Those are their names. What else can I call them?" I answered.

"Mother, Father, I don't know," he said.

"A mother is supposed to support you no matter what. They hurt if you hurt, and they try to teach of the cruel world that you will one day be released into. A father is someone who loves you because you showed them another side of life. They will try to protect you from any boys that want to break your heart. Roman makes sure that I don't bother the people in his life. He protects his people from me, and Jacqueline doesn't care if I hurt. She once told me, 'the world is harsh, but because of the freak you are you'll survive.' So, Malfoy, that's why I don't need to call them mom and dad," I told him harshly.

He looked at me with a bit of pity in his.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't need it!" I lashed out. I turned around not wanting to face him.

"I'm sorry," I heard from behind me.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter," I said over my shoulder.

"Granger I just remembered something," he said to me ignoring my attitude.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked not the least bit curious.

"Well we were playing twenty questions, but I asked you at least three questions in a row. Meaning I broke the rules. There should be punishment," he said.

This got my attention and I smirked. I turned back around to face him. As soon as I did I as him begin to second guess his decision.

"So Malfoy are you a good cook?" I asked.

He rose and eyebrow at me.

"I'm manageable," he said.

"Are you a fast runner," I asked.

"Yeah," he said with certainty.

"Are you good with children?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Great, so I was thinking that for your punishment, well I men punishments, you-" I began saying but was cut off by Malfoy.

"Whoa wait. Punishments?" he asked, already beginning to back out.

"Yes. There're three tasks. Don't worry they're not hard," I told him, convincingly.

I saw his eyes narrow before saying, "Fine. I am the one who suggested this…. I'm an idiot."

I laughed a bit as he muttered the last part. When he heard me laugh I could she a bit of shock in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're laughing," he said robotically.

"Yeah I do it all the time," I said.

"Yeah but not real laughs," he pointed out.

"How do you know?" I asked a bit defensively.

"Granger after you punched me in our third year you gained a bit of respect from me. The reactions on Potter and Weaselbee's face were of pity and satisfaction, not surprise. That told me that they knew you would do that. Ever since then I couldn't help but watch you guys," he told me.

I had a satisfied smirk on my face as I recalled that year.

"Okay so are you going to tell me what tasks I must complete," he said, pulling me out of thought.

"You're going to help me bake Pansy's favorite cookies. After, you're going to help me prank two teachers. Lastly, you're coming with me to this orphanage where I volunteer to help," I told him.

"That doesn't sound to hard, so which two teachers are we going to prank?" he asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later, but first we have to tell Dumbledore about our plans," I said.

"Even the pranks?" he asked.

"Yeah don't worry he'll help," I told him casually. He gave me an incredulous look before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'll tell him tomorrow though, so do you want to continue the game?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders before nodding.

By the end of our game we both knew more about each other and we acted more civil towards one another. When Snape came in to check on us he was a bit amazed by our long awaited progress. He was also confused at our innocent stares.

When our eight hours was up I we both went to our dorms and met up with our friends.

"Hermione! I'm so excited to see who's going to be competing in the tournament!" Ginny exclaimed when I she finished getting her hair and make up ready for dinner.

"Oh that's today?" I asked faking that I had forgotten.

"Yeah do you think that Victor will be a competitor?" she asked.

'Knowing his headmaster I know he will,' I thought to myself.

"I don't know but I hope! Then we can see him in action," I said to Ginny. She nodded her head vigorously. With that done we both headed down to dinner.

"Hermione, have you seen Neville yet?" asked Ron.

I stared curiously at him, and shook my head no.

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked.

I saw Harry nod his head before taking a sip of his juice. I looked at them both and saw that they had genuine worry in their eyes.

"When we were in D.A.D.A. Moody began teaching us what three unforgivable curses were," Harry said. My eyes narrowed at this, but I gestured for him to continue.

"He demonstrated by using a spider but Neville freaked out when he began to perform one of the curses on in front of him," he said.

"The Cruciatus Curse," I said.

Harry and Ron both nodded their heads. I winced, knowing it was a difficult subject for Neville.

"How'd you know?" asked Ron in amazement.

"Are you still using the time turner?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Honestly Ron! Haven't you guys heard what happened to his parents?"

They both thought hard before I saw a look of pity on their faces.

"You guys should give him a pep talk," I offered. They both grinned and nodded before digging into their food. I scrunched up my face as I saw their eating manners.

"Guys remember to chew," I reminded them. They gave me a get-real look and I chuckled at their antics.

After dinner was over everyone gathered around the cup, and waited for Dumbledore to pick out three names from the glowing blue cup.

The first one chosen was Fleur Delacour. When she heard her name being called she smiled with glee and pride. I scoffed at this. 'You have to admire how deluded she is,' I thought.

The second name was Victor Krum. When he was chosen I wasn't sure who was happier Victor or his headmaster. 'Creepy,' I thought when his headmaster smiled.

The last name to be picked was Cedric Diggory. All of the Hogwart's students chanted and cheered for him. He smirked and held his head up high. I shook my head before thinking, 'self-centered.'

As Dumbledore began to congratulate and warn the contestants, the cup began to glow a green and blue color. My eyes widened slightly before they narrowed into slits.

A piece of parchment flew out of the cup and slowly glided its way into Dumbledore's hand. My fears were confirmed when I saw a look of worry and anger pass Dumbledore's face. The only name that could be written on the piece of paper, which could make him react like that, was Harry Potter's.

"Harry Potter!" he sternly said. Everyone gasped and began to chatter. I saw that Harry was shocked and frozen in front of me.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out more sternly and forcefully.

'Oh-oh you don't want to get the old man angry, that would be a cold day in hell,' I thought to my self.

Before it could get to that point I gave Harry a push and told him to go. He gave me a grateful look before gingerly making his way over to Dumbledore. The air was tense, but Dumbledore put on a calm face and resumed his speech. After it ended we were al dismissed, except for the competitors. I knew they would go to Dumbledore's office so I hurried up to my dorm. On my way there I heard younger envious students trash talk Harry. I was tempted to lash out, but more important things had to be done so I picked up my pace.

Once there I went over to my chest and opened a secret compartment within it. I pulled out a thin black shirt, a pair of black pants, a black cloak, and a white mask that covered my entire face. I closed my chest and ran out of the dorms before anyone could see me.

Once I was changed I looked in a mirror and smirked under my mask. Tonight was the Prosecutor's night.

I apparated near Dumbledore's office. Once there I hissed the password and quietly made my way up. I was careful to make my presence unknown as I listened to the ruckus going on in his office.

"Harry must participate the rules are already set. He cannot get out of this," I heard Crouch say.

"Albus you can't let this happen," Mcgonagall said in appall.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but Bartimus is right," Dumbledore said softly.

"I agree with Dumbledore," Mad-eye said.

I narrowed my eyes Hermione had a score to settle with him. I quietly went in the room and saw that besides the people that I had heard talk, Snape, Harry, Fleur, Victor, Cedric, Madam Olympe, and Igor were there, too.

When I entered the room everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I saw uncertainty and slight fright in the contestants, but I nodded at them in acknowledgement. Harry returned the nodded and I smirked under my mask. 'Gryffindor courage,' I mused in my head.

"You six may leave," I said to the contestants and the two headmasters. They looked over to Dumbledore and he nodded at them. They all reluctantly left until only Moody, Snape, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and I were left in the silent room.

"Mcgonagall would you please excuse us too," I asked her politely. She nodded and bid us farewell, not before casting me a worried look. I inclined my head at her, and she at me before exiting.

"Now, I will discuss the issue at hand with you two in a bit," I told Snape and Dumbledore before turning to Moody.

He gave me a sneer before saying, "Whatever you have to discuss with them you can say in front of me."

I smirked and walked over to him in a menacing way. Although I was shorter I knew how to scare the enemy.

"I don't like being ordered around by insignificant people such as you," I hissed. He glared at me but stood his ground.

I grabbed him his head before bringing him down and kneeing him in his face. He moaned in pain as he sunk to the floor. Once down I kicked him in the gut repeatedly. I heard Dumbledore tell me to stop, but I ignored him. I continued until Moody was beginning to cough loudly and began to spit out blood. I waited for his coughing to come to a stop before saying, "What you were teaching today might have been educational, but to act it out in front of the students was irresponsible. Especially to taunt someone who is traumatized that was unacceptable. Pull another stunt like that again and I will personally rip out you heart, but not before a long nice torture session."

I saw him nod and I kicked him on last time. After he recovered I pulled him up and growled, "Now get the hell out."

Although I could see anger pass through his face fear over took him and he scurried out quickly when I was sure he was gone I turned back to Dumbledore and Snape. They both had serious looks on their faces.

"He was teaching the students the unforgivable curses and Neville was reminded of some unpleasant memories," I said, explaining my actions.

"I need to know what you plan to do about Harry, sir," I said to Dumbledore. He gave me a worried look before replying, "The only thing I can do now is keep a close eye on him."

"Yeah you've been saying that, yet his name still managed to get in the cup," I bit out.

I saw him look away from me and I regretted saying that to him.

"I apologize. It's just frustrating that the death eaters still manage to get past our defenses. I truly am sorry," I said.

I saw him nod, but I still saw defeat in his eyes.

"Headmaster I suggest letting things play out. The boy has always managed to overcome many obstacles before this shall be no different," I heard Snape say. I nodded my head in agreement before adding in, "I think that the first two stages will be fine for Harry. It's the last stage I'm worried about. Knowing Harry I'm sure he'll succeed in making it to the final stage. I believe that in this stage he will be the most vulnerable for attack."

I saw Dumbledore soak up the information and begin to plan out the many possibilities that could happen. I also saw Snape give me a look of admiration.

"I would like to request an item of yours," I told Dumbledore. He looked at me and nodded for me to continue.

"You once told me that you had this necklace that was similar to the time turner, but this object allowed you to apparate near the person wearing said object, if the person felt like he or she were in grave danger. I believe you called it the Genie's necklace," I said.

"Yes I will give it to you before I the week is up," Dumbledore said kindly. I saw more confidence come back to his eyes and I smiled under my mask.

"Then I guess I will have to go now headmaster," I said politely. He nodded at me and smiled.

I gave Snape a small bow and he nodded at me.

I left the office and apparated to an empty restroom. Once there I cast a spell on my clothes and they disappeared, leaving behind my school robes. I smiled in content and went over to a sink to splash some cool water on my face. As I did that I heard a voice behind me say, "Granger."

I was startled, but instinct took over and I had my wand out ready to fight.

"Whoa tense much?" I heard the person say. I looked at the person and saw that it was Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" I asked in surprised and relief. I put my wand away and went back to splashing cold water on my face when I was done I turned back to Malfoy and saw that he was observing me. I gave him a questioning look.

"Granger are you stalking me?" he asked with a smirk.

I scoffed before sarcastically saying, "Yeah, I was just dying to see you. I guess I fell for the Malfoy charm."

I sent me a sly smirk before saying, "It's alright Granger you're not the only one."

I smiled before scoffing.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"You do realize this is a boys bathroom right?" he asked me. I paled a bit but I shook my head no. He began chuckling before he finally gave out and laughed full on at my expense. I sighed in annoyance and rolled my eyes.

"Nice I could amuse you, Malfoy. So before I make an even bigger fool of myself I'm going to call it a night. Bye," I said before walking off.

"Yeah goodnight," I heard him say behind me, still chuckling at my mistake.

'His laugh sounds nice. He should do it more often,' I thought before head to the Gryffindor tower.

**A/n: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! So which two teachers should be Draco and Hermione Prank?=)**


End file.
